miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayzz
}} ' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is a kwami that is connected to the Turtle Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a turtle-themed superhero, the current wearer being Master Fu. Appearance Wayzz is a small, light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. Personality Wayzz is kind, compassionate, and helpful. He worries when Miraculouses are being used incorrectly, and he trusts the wisdom of Master Fu, although concerned for Master Fu's health at his old age. He has a sense of humor, teasing Marinette that she should have been given the kwami of lateness. He is also playful, happily running on a phonograph before getting stuck under it because of it being faster than him. Just like Master Fu, Wayzz shows great concern if his holder's position as guardian or the other miraculous gets revealed. Abilities Wayzz is able to fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also sense the aura of a Miraculous, like when a Miraculous is being used for dark purposes, sensing that Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous are under Hawk Moth's control. As a kwami, Wayzz is able to transform the wielder by entering the Turtle Miraculous into a turtle-themed superhero, although it is unknown as of now what their powers are. Relationships Master Fu Wayzz is very loyal to his master, telling him immediately if he senses something wrong and, whether he fully agrees or not, trusting Master Fu's decisions. However, he thinks Master Fu is unreasonable for trying to transform at his age, which Master Fu disagrees on, and attempting to take care of Hawk Moth himself without other superheroes' assistance. Marinette Dupain-Cheng When Master Fu chooses Marinette as the Ladybug Miraculous holder, Wayzz is unsure if she'll be up to the challenge. Though he hasn't met her, after she and Cat Noir successfully defeat Stoneheart, Wayzz compliments Master Fu on them being a great choice. As seen in ''Miraculous Adventures '', Wayzz likes Marinette, and he eagerly and willingly explains the history of the kwamis to her with Master Fu and Tikki. When she has to leave because she is late for a hangout with her friends, Wayzz doesn't mind and finds it amusing as he teases her on her way out. Adrien Agreste Like with Marinette, Wayzz isn't certain if Adrien will be a good choice for wielding the Cat Miraculous. He accepts Adrien and Marinette as the right choices after the new superheroes save the day in "Stoneheart". Wayzz hasn't met Adrien in person, though. History Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Wayzz is seen sleeping in a matchbox until he senses Nooroo's power being used for evil. He alerts Master Fu of the disturbance and agrees that they must find Nooroo as soon as possible but disagrees that Master Fu is up to the task anymore. After Master Fu delivers the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, Wayzz ask his master if the new heroes will be up to the task. Later, after Stoneheart has been defeated in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Wayzz watches Marinette and Adrien with Master Fu nearby, complimenting on his choice of the new heroes. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Others Trivia * In the pavilion of the phonograph, Wayzz sleeps in a matchbox that has the design of the famous French establishment Le Chat Noir. es:Wayzz ru:Вэйзз pl:Weiji fr:Wayzz pt-br:Wayzz ko:웨이즈 Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless